


Attacked

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Attack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Jack Spicer, once again, does something stupid that sabotages Chase Young's plans of world conquest and ends up getting into serious trouble. Instead of Chase dealing with him, he lets his cat warriors take care of him. This is my take on the Laws of Nature episode. Enjoy!





	Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of my Jack and Tiny Sim stories? Should I keep writing them? Comment and let me know! Also, are there any artists out there willing to draw me some Tiny Sim and Jack fan art? I'll be so happy if you do! I can't find any fan art of them anywhere. I'm like seriously? -_-

 

Chase Young growled in anger as he looked at his tiger shrimp which was half eaten. He knew exactly who did this. "He will pay for this! I will have my cat warriors rip that fool to pieces!" Shadow stood back as Chase transformed into his monster self. He called his cat warriors and they all gathered up and stood in front of their master prepared for any orders. 

"Find Jack Spicer and kill him! I've had enough of his shenanigans! I will put up with him no more! Now go!" The jungle cats obeyed and with a series of roars sprinted out of Chase's lair. 

Meanwhile, Jack was inside his RV with Tiny Sim and they were waiting for F-bot to finish cooking dinner. Jack started banging on the table like a toddler. "Feed me! Feed me now!" Tiny Sim joined him. "Me too! I'm hungry!" F-bot finished preparing the food and gathered the dishes into his arms. He placed them on the table and both boys started to dig in. "I should program him to cook faster." 

While they were eating, Chase's cats broke into Jack's building and surrounded the RV. They started biting and scratching at the RV. Jack stopped eating and looked at Tiny Sim. "Did you hear that?" Tiny Sim swallowed his food. "Hear what?" The scratching got louder and one of the cats let out a bone chilling roar. "That!" Jack stood up quickly and looked out the window to see what was going on and gasped when he saw Chase's cats trying to get into the RV.

Panicking, Jack picked up Tiny Sim and ran out of the RV as fast as he could. Once the cats saw Jack, they approached him growling menacingly. Jack tried to make peace with them. "H-hey guys. W-what brings you hear? Did Chase send you?" The cats let out a dangerous roar indicating they were ready to attack. Jack's heart was beating out of his chest and held Tiny Sim closer to him for protection. He did not want the boy getting attacked by these cats. 

Wasting no time, he called his Jack bots. "J-jack bots! Attack!" At that, Jack's robots came and started to take on the big cats. Pieces of metal flew through the air as the jungle cats ripped the robots to pieces. Jack ran with Tiny Sim in his arms and one of the cats saw them trying to escape. The cat ran after them and with a powerful leap, landed right in front of him. Jack was now face to face with a large, 600lb Siberian Tiger. 

Jack gasped and slowly backed away. The huge Tiger let out a roar and pounced. Jack immediately dropped down to the ground and covered Tiny Sim's body with his. Jack let out a cry of pain as he felt the Tiger's sharp claws dig into his back. The tiger started scratching into his back and Jack screamed. Tiny Sim was crying at this point. "Jack!" Tiny Sim knew there was no way a small boy like him could fight off a 600lb predator, but he couldn't just let his hero get mauled by this cat. 

Jack tried to kick the Tiger off of him but he wasn't strong enough. The tiger was too heavy. Tiny Sim wiggled out from under Jack and used all his weight and strength to get the tiger off him. He used his shoulder to push the cat as hard as he could and the tiger immediately turned his attention to Tiny Sim. The Tiger growled and swiped at the boy scratching him. Tiny Sim fell to the ground holding his arm which was leaking blood. 

Jack was hysterical now. "Tiny Sim!" The Tiger lost interest in Jack and went after him. Tiny Sim backed away whimpering and shaking. With a roar, the tiger pounced on him and starting biting him. Tiny Sim screamed as he felt the tigers long, pointy canines bite into his arms. Tiny Sim was helpless.

 Jack screamed in horror and pushed himself up. He ran over to the tiger and pushed him off Tiny Sim. The tiger was knocked to the ground and he stood up growling. "Stay away from him!" Jack picked up a severed robot head and threw it at the tiger, striking him in the head. Seeing as how his prey was going to keep fighting back, the tiger backed away and retreated with the other cat warriors. Jack collapsed to the ground and took Tiny Sim into his arms.

"Tiny Sim! Oh my poor little baby! What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" The boy's breathing was rapid, his skin was pale and he was shaking. Tiny Sim has gone into shock. Jack rocked him against his chest and cooed. "There, there. It's okay. They're all gone. Jack is going to make you all better." He covered Tiny Sim's face in kisses and stood up. He winced in pain and went back inside his torn-up RV. He laid Tiny Sim on the bed. 

He retrieved a first aid kit and opened it up. He carefully took off Tiny Sim's hoodie and shirt and looked over his wounds. Jack felt tears pour down his cheeks as he grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Those stupid cats!" Pouring some on a cloth, he gently dabbed the bites and scratches on Tiny Sim's arms. The boy let out a scream of pain. "Shhh..I know. I know." 

After Jack made sure the wounds were disinfected, he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his arms. He made sure it was wrapped good and tight to stop any bleeding. Jack decided to tend to his wounds later. Right now, he was more concerned about his intern. Putting the first aid kit away, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Tiny Sim.

 Jack picked him up and cradled him like a baby. He sat on the bed and rocked back and forth. Tiny Sim whimpered in pain and Jack shushed him. "Shh..baby..shhh.. It's okay." Tiny Sim, still in a state of shock, started fighting against Jack. His arms broke out of the blanket and he started swinging wildly.

 Jack was shocked by this and tried to restrain him. "Tiny Sim! Tiny Sim! Stop! It's okay!" He started hyperventilating. "Get off me!" Jack held the boy to his chest and whispered in his ear. "Shhh.. calm down. It's okay. The tiger is gone. You're safe in Jack's arms." Tiny Sim calmed down slightly and looked at Jack. "J-Jack?" Jack softly nibbled on the boy's ear to soothe him. "I'm right here. It's okay." 

Tiny Sim cried into his chest. Jack stood up and walked around the room. Whispering comforting things into Tiny Sim's ear. Eventually, he started to calm down and fell asleep. Jack laid the boy back on the bed and climbed in with him. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of his head. Whenever Tiny Sim whimpered in his sleep, Jack would ease them away with soft kisses. 

After a while, Jack gently removed himself from Tiny Sim and decided to treat his own injuries. Taking off his jacket, he tossed it to the side and grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol that was sitting next to the first aid kit. Bracing himself, he poured the alcohol down his back and hissed in pain as it burned the scratches. Grabbing a clean cloth, he gently dabbed at them. He took some gauze and wrapped it around himself. 

Jack climbed back into the bed with Tiny Sim and wrapped his arms around him. Tiny Sim stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Jack?" Jack sat up and took the boy into his arms. "Hey buddy. How do you feel?" 

"Sore, but okay. How about you?"

"Sore too, but I'll live. " Tiny Sim hugged him. "That was really scary. Where did all those big cats come from?"

"Chase Young's lair. They're his cat warriors. He probably sent them here." 

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure. He's probably angry at me about something." 

"Should we go see him?" Jack shook his head. "Not now. Let's wait until our injuries heal." 

"Okay." Jack kissed his forehead. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. You're my hero and big brother Jack. I didn't want you to die. I had to do something." 

"Aw baby. I don't ever want you doing something like that again, okay? That tiger could've killed you. I don't want my little bro to die either." 

"I won't." Jack ruffled his hair. "Good boy." A noise outside the RV caused Jack and Tiny Sim to jump. Tiny Sim climbed into Jack's lap. "Are they back?" He asked quivering. Jack held him close. "I don't know. Let me see." Jack set Tiny Sim down and went to go peak outside the RV. To his surprise, He saw Chase Young there. "Jack Spicer! I know you're in there! Come out here now!" 

Jack gulped and exited the RV with Tiny Sim next to him. Jack stood a good distance away from Chase. "H-hi Chase. Are you angry at me about something?" Chase growled and approached him. Out of instinct, Jack pushed Tiny Sim behind him. He did not want him getting involved with Chase. He could be more dangerous than his cats. 

Chase grabbed Jack by the front of his jacket and pulled him close to his face. "Why did you eat my tiger shrimp?!" Jack shook. "I didn't mean to! It looked yummy tummy and I had to try it!"

"You stupid fool! That tiger shrimp has the power to change the order of the world! It's not meant to be consumed!" 

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Chase slapped Jack across the face and threw him to the ground. "You're lucky to still be alive. I was hoping my cat warriors killed you!" Jack held his cheek in pain. He couldn't believe that Chase just struck him. "Leave Jack alone!" Tiny Sim hollered. Chase looked at him and gave the boy a glare that would send any man running. 

"Stay out of this child. This doesn't concern you." Chase focused back on Jack.  "If you ever come near me or my lair again, I'll kill you myself. Understand?" Jack nodded his head trembling. "Good." Chase turned and walked out of the building. Tiny Sim ran over to Jack and hugged him. "Are you okay Jack?" Jack wrapped his arms around him. "I'm alright." Tiny Sim touched where Chase slapped him. "Does it hurt?" 

"It stings a little, but I'll be okay." Tiny Sim placed a small kiss on his cheek. Jack smiled and hugged him tight. "I don't need Chase or anyone else, I have you and that's all I need." 

"You're all I need too Jack. I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
